


Solitary Company

by WaterSeraphim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: After taking control from the darkin for the time being Kai and Valmar explore their new body together and reminisce.





	Solitary Company

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I’ve really spent time writing for my friend Bella for christmas!
> 
> In this I refer to the two lovers (Kai and Valmar) controlling Varus together with “they” pronouns. The darkin Varus uses “he” pronouns.

   

 

   Struggling against the darkin that consumed the two lovers’ bodies was futile at most times. However, when the demon crossed a line and did something so malevolent and unthinkable only then did the strengthened morals rebel against their imprisonment. After the bloodthirsty darkin, Varus had ravaged an entire village of Noxians they fought back against being bystanders in their own body. Varus first damned the Noxian soldiers living in the town for killing Kai in order to persuade Valmar into its sinister justification. Then the demon assailed all of the unarmed spouses and townspeople who dare resist slaughter.

 

    The town was an average size, commoners bustling about in the midday rush to buy fresh produce from the market or visit friends a few houses away. Valiantly guarding the town was a natural border of forest to the south, and to the north by an ever flowing river loaded with plump fish. The sides of the town that were unprotected by the earth were lined with a foreboding fence of wood cut to sharp points stretching not enough to hide the housetops. This town was indeed Noxian, the people more careful, more exposed to the harsh realities of war and conquest. The defenses were necessary. Families of birds sang overhead among the imposing trees thick with vibrant green leaves.

 

    When Varus approached the town the birdsong silenced. Instincts warning them against the dark offensive magic spreading through the land. A film of unease settled over the people, sensing impending doom but unsure of how to respond. The devastation began at once, the demon’s arrows of lightning and vengeance striking down the few active town guards who came to defend their people. Sparks flew and the dry wooden houses burst instantly into flame, spreading from house to house accompanied with shrieks of fear. Varus could feel the heat of the fire licking at their skin and the oppressive smoke hindering their ability to breathe, the black smog dragging down their lungs. The demon’s excitement increased, stimulated by the suffering and pain. The darkin howled with maniacal laughter as another arrow flew between the eyes of a villager. Every arrow loosed from the darkin’s bow hitting its mark with deadly accuracy. One by one the townspeople fell. Until the streets were lined with burning corpses stuck full of arrows like pin cushions.

 

_Stop this madness! These people are innocent!_

 

_They are the ones who killed you, Kai._

 

_All of them?_

 

**ALL HUMANS DESERVE TO DIE. THEY HAVE SLAIN MY BRETHREN. DO NOT PITY THESE WORTHLESS CREATURES.**

 

_Fight back, Val. You know this is wrong!_

 

   Only when Varus tore another door off of its splintered hinges, dust and debris flung askew, to kill another young family did the two resist in unison. The remains of the village behind them up in smoke, with screaming children looking for their dead parents among the collapsed burning wooden planks and crying wives mourning the chunks of meat that used to be their husbands. A powerful stench of charred flesh and smoke wafted through the once cozy cottage. A sturdy and strong woman stood with arms outspread to protect her somber husband and quivering children, to place a physical barrier between the intruder and her dearest family. Her posture and stern countenance in the face of death divulged her status as a soldier. Varus readied his bow and chuckled grimly.

 

 _Too much like us. Too much like us. Too much like us_.

 

   The creaking of a wooden floorboard behind Varus caused him to twist around at the waist, to find a child that could not be older than 8 years. He did not waver, taking after his mother’s bravery. The son gave a sharp cry and threw a rock square at Varus “Stay away from my mom you big monster!” It struck the darkin in the abdomen harmlessly before falling to the floor.

 

  “OH, WHAT IS THIS? YOU WISH TO DIE FIRST AS YOUR PARENTS WATCH? SO BE IT.” The darkin growled with his terrible haunting voice. Reverberating through the home like a clap of thunder struck down in the middle of the room.

 

 _NO! This child has done nothing! This killing is senseless_!

 

_I understand now Kai. We can fight him. Together._

 

_We can’t let him win._

 

   Varus’ limbs began to chaotically shake as if they were rebelling against his own body. His bow collapsed from his grasp clattering to the floor along with the stone from the boy. Thrashing back and forth and throwing his head back in an animalistic growl until dropped to the ground and went completely still for a pause. Then Varus rose, struggling to stand. Off balance and unused to supporting their body without the backbone of the darkin to uplift them. After a few moments of embarrassment they stood straight on their own two feet without aid of a chair or wall, albeit with a slight wobble. They swiped their bangs from their glowing white eyes and re-equipped themselves with their deadly bow. They stepped back, alienating their presence from the family they had almost just murdered. Then turned away, leaving the house hastily without a word. No apologies would make up for what they had done to these people. Noxian or not, they were human too, they had people who loved and cared for them.

 

   The young family left to deal with the aftermath of the pillaging was speechless, not fully understanding what had just occurred to them and the rest of their neighbors, friends, relatives. How many have fallen, how can they rebuild after all of this destruction? What will happen to all of the orphans? All they could do was witness the exchanging of power before them and watch as the strange demon left their home and what was left of their village in cinders.

 

   Varus stumbled far, far away from that forsaken place. How could they have allowed the darkin to kill so many! They should have stopped him sooner. Now so many were dead, and the living were left to pick up the pieces. They attempt to collect themselves, stretching their limbs high and tight to ease the stiffness in their joints and testing their voice. Making sense of the way their own voices melded together as one as if they were both speaking at once.

 

  “We did it. We have quelled the darkin, for now.” They announced to themselves. They peered around at their surroundings their feet had carried them to. A riverbed covered in small round grey stones with shoots of grass growing between them by a narrow winding stream. The stranger in their reflection in the clear water stared back at them. Varus was very much in need of a hot warm bath, but they made do with cleansing themselves in the cold, shallow water for the time being.

 

   Given free reign over their body, they had to decide on how to spend the time they had together wisely. Inevitably the darkin would awaken and overpower the lovers, chaining them down in their own mind. They had to leave Noxus, the country was tainted by war. Val could never forget that Noxians were the one who struck down Kai. The ones responsible for their precarious situation. How Val longed to return home to Pallas, to his mother with her fiery red hair and even warmer smile. It would be foolish to return there, to risk their family’s lives for their own selfish happiness. Would mother even recognize them? So they took passage on the fastest boat to Ionia. At least their homeland in Runeterra would bring them some form of solace. In desperate need of maintenance, Varus decided to stay at a ryokan, an inn near the sea of Ionia, far away from any major city. They needed to wash away the stains their sins have left upon their skin and to fulfill their depleted stomach. Did this body truly need nourishment or was the subtle hunger aching only a routine that they could not shake even with their own bodies gone? They did not know for they did not truly feel through Varus when the darkin was in control. Only feeling what they thought they should feel.

 

  The innkeeper with short curly black hair dressed in a floral pink yukata was startled at the sight of Varus entering her door covered in blood, none of which was theirs. She tried to mask her shocked expression by covering her mouth with her hand and averting her eyes when she realized how rude she had been. There are many strange looking people in Ionia, the vastaya, for one. And perhaps scaring away her only customers in the backwater end of the country was a poor choice. She gulped at their voice when she instructed them where the room was. Then took the larger than requested amount of gold into her pouch and visibly shrunk when Varus laughed and politely gave her their thanks.

 

   Dust lazily floated through the air cut through by late day sunbeams and tinted with the light aroma of cherry blossoms. The room bright and minimalist naturally lit by windows that stretched from ceiling to floor allowing Varus to view the scenic Ionian countryside through the glass. Mountains stretched along the horizon line framed by elegant towering trees. They remembered many moons of hunting alongside each other in the open wilderness. Surrounded by the beauty of nature, and love for the other. Their hearts ached to go back to the way things were. An ache worse than any hunger or pain, because they knew they could never go back, not now that their bodies were gone.

 

   Ryokan typically had communal baths, and this one was no exception. They were not self-conscious about their body. For one they had no reason to be they were both fit and attractive hunters. They also had bathed in streams in the wild more times than they could count. Combined with the fact that there were minimal chances another guest would be staying there at the same time as them in a village so isolated from the rest of Ionia. Varus entered the bath and slipped off their gear, eager to rid themselves of the muck and blood that permeated their skin. The action of entering the bath water brought back haunting memories of wells and agony. Of being taken apart piece by piece and reconstructed again but in the wrong places at the wrong angles. The frantic screams of Valmar “You said you would never leave me” echoing in the darkness. Varus bathed faster than they could remember ever bathing. They tore themselves away from the water and toweled off when they returned to their room and rested on the edge of the bed an idea came to both of them simultaneously.

 

   The sensations they felt when they were in control of Varus were much stronger than what they could remember from their original bodies. The rush of hot water over cold skin and the drag of purple fingertips along sensitive flesh would be enough to send heat pooling down to Varus’ midsection. The urges they had before their unity as one were as apparent as they always were even in this new form. They tried the best to ignore them while the darkin was present but with the demon currently suppressed far back in their head, the temptation was unbearable. Slowly Varus dipped his hand down, gliding it over the mounds of hard flesh of his abdominals. Lower ghosting along his jutted hip on the edges of the darkin corruption covering his limbs like tendrils of evil taking over his body. The erogenous zone where lavender flesh and corruption met were the most sensitive besides the obvious, eliciting a surprised moan from Varus. He immediately concluded that he enjoyed the sensation very much. Continuing along the blend, the arousing tingling causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand stiff. They halted their movements right above where the heat was at its strongest, and then passing over it completely to push along the connecting tissue with more pressure.

 

“Enough of the teasing.” Valmar groaned, protesting against the sexual torture.

 

   It was harder to divide where Kai ended and Valmar began when Varus was all theirs to run, but Valmar had enough experience of being on the receiving end of Kai’s foreplay to know. Varus halted his ministrations and changed from his sitting position to reclining on the expanse of his back over the spread of sheets. Only then did they notice the large mirror covering the wall right across from the bed. Seeing the strange man staring back at them caused Kai and Valmar pause, still unused to the new body they co-inhabited. Though they could not deny that Varus had a dangerous handsomeness about him.

 

   “Stop getting distracted.” They reminded themselves. Returning to the task at hand was not difficult. The mirror brought an intriguing idea to their heads. Varus slid their hand down their toned chest again reaching their growing erection. They grasped the heat of their arousal and stroked the head with their thumb, spreading the sticky precum around their tip, eliciting a loud gasp from Varus. Valmar always unwound quickly to this breed of touch, and it still worked in this new vessel. That was interesting, they wondered what else still remained. While staring at themselves in the mirror with a half-lidded gaze they massaged their scalp and tugged the tie containing their long mane of hair. The silvery white locks sprung free and curled around their shoulders. Kai had a strange interest in having his hair tugged back harshly, and testing it on Varus now sent a sharp pang of arousal straight to their cock.

 

   Tugging hard on their hair, they picked up the fervor of their efforts. Hand tight around their cock fucking up into the fist it made. At first, they bit down on their lip bruising and causing it to swell to a sexed-up violet shade in the attempt to stifle the soft gasps and moans begging to be released from the back of their throat. Then Valmar stopped caring and let the melody of indecent sounds out in a symphony of noisy moans. Stroking along the shaft up and down with aid of precum lubricating the surface. Their cock was a sight to behold, rising from the mangles of dark purple tendrils stretching up his calves and meaty thighs to converge on the round of his balls the shade of rich wine. Leading from there up against his shaft a gradient of magenta flesh not quite the same texture as a normal human’s, too smooth, and the head of the cock a hot pink.

 

   Their erection was now rock hard and twitching with arousal, the alluring temptation to rush to climax was pushed aside by Kai to enjoy the rare moment they had to enjoy themselves. Removing their hand from the silky length of their hair to playfully caress a hardening lavender bud, rubbing it between two fingers and pinching just enough to make the sensitive area sore. Varus’ neck stretched harshly to the side in an instinctual sigh of submission, the tip of their ear crashing against their shoulder with a blissful sigh. They were both very sensitive in this area, and would often stroke themselves off while doing this. Every pinch and pull brought another blinding wave of pleasure pooling in their cock. That too was almost too much to bear so without thinking they reached down and around their muscled back to the swell of their plump ass. Spreading apart their legs and rising up on to their knees with a sensual role of their hips to allow easier access, they swirled their fingertips along the ring of their hole. Pressing against and teasing the rim, dipping in only enough to feel, not enough to actually enter.

 

   “Fuck, Kai. C’mon just. Go.” A pause between gasps forbidding Varus to speak. Valmar always protested the teasing, but deep inside it drove him crazy.

 

   Kai chuckled at the desperation in his lover’s tone “Say please.” He demanded, faking a harsh dominating tone.

 

   Another wanton moan accompanied Valmar’s “Please. Kai. Give it to me now.” His begging resonating in the otherwise silent room.

 

   Varus let out a snort at the idea that if anyone were eavesdropping on their carnal acts they would surely be very confused by now. Unfortunately, they were too distracted to hear the feminine squeak and hasty slam of the sliding door as feet pounded on the hardwood floor running away in shame.

 

   Motivated by encouragement they penetrated passed the sphincter and fucked their tight, hot ass. Amazed by the fact that it was already stretched and wet as if it were prepared before they began. Darkin were very strange. With the give, they were already able to fit in three fingers and slowly drive their digits deeper into the heat. Overwhelmingly it felt as if they were in their old bodies intertwined. The aged memories of their first coupling were brought forth to the front of their minds by the correlating physical sensations and the sticky sweet hanging aroma of cherry blossoms.

 

 

* * *

  
                        

 

   After a day of hunting under the gentle Ionian summer sun, they made camp beside a grove of flourishing cherry blossom trees. The boughs and branches ripe with pale pink petals spiraling down between the closing rays of sunlight. They had been hunting vicious wolves that were threatening the wellbeing of a nearby town stocked with little to defend its farmers from the animals. Valmar still had tufts of fur stuck under his nails from when one wolf leaped up to tear his throat open. Kai’s attention was drawn to the sound of their conflict as Val struggled with the beast. The wolf snapping and snarling inches away from Valmar’s face. Kai drove a knife through the creatures tough skull right when Val’s hold slipped. Struggling to get back up on his feet, Val was offered a helping hand by Kai and their gazes met for longer than what was socially acceptable, neither wanting to look away and break the seclusion they felt in the moment. They believed that everything else in the world was miles away from them. The heat of their hands connecting and the heat of their gazes warmed their cheeks, flushed in pink.

 

   The crunching of a fallen tree branch being trodden on startled them away from each other. They regrouped gasping for air with the pounding of their hearts stuck in their ears, and the emotional barriers between the two men were shattered. In the wake of their victory, they celebrated by cooking fish over the crackling fire that they had caught earlier in the day. With the sunset dousing the two men in pools of reds and pinks, the fire providing an intimate warmth, and the lovely cherry blossoms swaying in the soft breeze the two men leaned closer and would never be separated again. When they began to move their bodies against each other, Valmar was afraid of hurting Kai, anxiously asking how he was feeling every chance he could get a word in. Kai would respond every time with, “The best I have ever felt in my life.” until Kai could no longer take it and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Val covered Kai’s neck and shoulders with kisses and professions of love. When they climaxed they did it together and peacefully drifted to sleep tangled in each other's embrace.

 

                      

* * *

 

 

 

   No longer able to hold some semblance of composition they threw their body back onto the sheets. Covered slick in sweat with dark purple flush they began to fuck themselves in earnest. This arrangement did truly feel like they were separate but together whole. Valmar holding Kai in his arms, holding hands providing another layer of warmth and familiarity between them, as they made love together. Moans accenting one another’s to produce a most beautiful song of love. The thoughts pushed them over the edge and Varus with head thrown back, a halo of white hair splayed out around them, climaxed spilling their seed on to their hand and stomach. They gasped for air and wiped the sweat off of their forehead, recollecting themselves.

 

   “I would give anything in the world if I could just hold you right now.” Whichever of the lovers said this it did not matter because they both understood what they had lost. They were distracted by the illusion of normalcy but now the harsh reality came crashing back upon them. Even if they defeated the darkin this form would not truly be theirs, and they would never be able to go back to the way they used to be. Varus wrapped their arms around their torso in the sad attempt to hug themselves. Even now they could feel their control slipping away, the darkin threatening to wake up and take over their body again. The thought of whatever horrors they would have to watch the demon do terrified them. So they held themselves tighter and let the tears flow. The act of crying was grounding, letting them know they were still somewhat human, for what darkin sheds tears at the thought of killing. And in each other's arms, they dozed off into as peaceful of a slumber they could manage.

 

**WELL, THAT WAS INTERESTING.**

 

   The darkin Varus had watched his hosts the entire time as they made love in his body. Their spirits were intimidating, together they could truly cast him out if they put some effort into it. Testing their patience could prove foolish for him. In the end, their souls may truly become one. He would assume control in the morning, but for now, he let them rest.

 

 


End file.
